Pandora's Box
by Spinalz
Summary: Kid at a school called monish high, players and out cast's, can this girl befriend the most popular boy in school KaiXOc
1. Chapter 1

PANDORA'S BOX

May 22, 2005, 3:37 PM

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade except and of the characters that are made up…I hope you enjoy

Created by Ciel Of Light…please review and no flamers

"talking"

_'thinking/letters/flashbacks'_

_POV point of view_

* * *

It was the start of a new year at monish high. People were standing or sitting around talking, standing by their locker's making out or talking. The fresh men of the school were trying to find their way around.

Outside a crispy wind picked up and blew around a tall muscular boy's two toned hair. His auburn eyes flicked open as he heard his best friend snap hI'm out of his thought of concentration.

"what Tala" hi tone of voice was very board.

The boy with fiery red hair smirked "you sorta spaced out man"

"hnn what ever"

Tala's face turned in to a grin "come on man let's see if we can pick up a fresh man before class starts"

Kai just followed him.

Just then a yellow school bus pulled up out front of the school and student all piled off. The last one off was a girl with waist length black hair with sliver and ice blue streaks got off her eyes were a hazy gray, blue colour.

She was wearing long baggy black cargo pant's, gray tennis shoes, she had a blood red crimson low cut V shape top it was skin tight and showed off her curve's. it had sleeve's that stopped between her elbow and shoulder. The bottom of her top showed and inch of her gut.

Her hair was left down and her bangs framed her face. She had black eye shadow, black eye liner and lip gloss with some shimmer on. Her skin was a pale colour, around her neck she had a sliver phoenix with icy blue eyes.

The girl was heading inside with her eyes closed while listing to her mp3 player which was smashing pumpkin's 'today'

Every one was looking at her. She could hear them whispering "whoa she's hot" or she could hear " look at her she's a freak no guy would ever go out with her"

She didn't care weather people liked her or not so she just continued her way to the principle's office.

When she got there the principle's assistant said that Mr. D as they called him was in a meeting and she gave her, her schedule and a map of the school then said "if any thing is troubling you Mr. D would gladly see you"

The girl nodded and went in search of her locker when she found it she put in her combination '0870' she lifted the handle but it didn't open she tried again but it didn't work. On the 5th try she got pissed off and punched the locker till some one said "you know that's vandalism"

She looked over to see a fiery red head with icy blue eyes. "I know but I don't care" she punched the locker again.

He laughed "here you have my locker from last year" he punched in the code then punched the side of the lock lightly and it came open.

The girl had a pissed off look on her face but smiled "thanks"

She stuffed her bag into her locker. She heard the boy say "your welcome, that name's Tala Ivanov and girls are my game"

She looked at him "the name's Pandora Kawasaki and drawing's the game" she gave a small smile.

Tala smiled "so your new here aren't you"?

Pandora nodded "yeah why"?

"well I'll show you around today if you like"

Pandora nodded and handed him her schedule. Tala looked it over "hey your in my homeroom and most of my classes except Russian, science and art but my friend Kai has the same time table as you"

Pandora nodded "so where's home room"?

Tala handed her the time table "well I'll show you oh and grab your math's book's and stuff"

Pandora nodded and followed him. When they got to class they had all ready missed home room and math's had all ready started. Tala took his seat up the back next to a guy with two toned blue hair and next to an empty desk. The desk were set two desk's put together a gap and so on.

Pandora walked in to class and the math's teacher looked at her "ahhh you must be the new student my name is Ms stoke's would you like to introduce your self" it was more of a demand then a question .

Pandora looked at her "name: some bob, age: 16, like's: drawing, dislike's: most teacher's and slut's"

Pandora went and sat in a seat next to a girl with blonde hair in the back row. Their desk's were next to Tala and his friend.

Ms stoke's looked very pissed "miss Kawasaki after school detention and for those who want to know this is miss Pandora Kawasaki"

She went back to her teaching. The girl next to Pandora smiled and whispered "hey my name is Holly"

Pandora looked at her "Pandora"

Holly smiled "hey did you want to eat lunch with me and my friend Ray"?

Pandora looked at her for a bit "what ever"

Holly went back to her lesson while Pandora started drawing two phoenix's one with ice circling it and the other with fire circling it and the fire and ice mixing with each other.

Just then she heard a male's voice whisper "you're a really great drawer"

Pandora looked up from her picture just as she had finished coloring it "umm thanks you can have it if you want I've got more" she saw it was the two toned bluenette guy that sat next to Tala.

"thanks, the name's Kai"

Pandora handed it to him after signing it "the name's Pandora"

Kai smiled and went back to watching the teacher.

After math's finished the math's teacher said they had an assignment to do in pair's and she would be picking out the pair's.

Pandora wasn't paying attention and she heard her name and Kai's.

She looked at Kai "hey you any good at math's"?

Kai looked at her "99"

Pandora grinned sheepishly "heh 59 in math's sorry I suck"

Kai nodded "you can design the poster then" he turned his attention back to packing up his stuff ready for the next lesson.

Pandora glared at him 'he doesn't have to be an arse hole'

She picked up her stuff then headed to her locker.

Pandora was putting her stuff in her locker when she heard "hey Panda"

Pandora looked out from her locker to see Holly and a Chinese boy "hey Holl, what did you want" she asked then went back to getting her art supply's out.

Holly smiled "this is my best friend Ray he'll be sitting with us for lunch"

Pandora got her stuff then looked and Ray "hey the name's Pandora"

Ray smiled "nice to meet a new friend"

Holly grabbed their arm's "come on we're going to be late"

Pandora didn't notice that she had dropped her charm bracelet with red and black phoenix's on a sliver chain.

Just then a hand picked it up "hn she must really like phoenix's … a bit like me"

They pocketed it and headed to class.

* * *

In art class

Pandora was waiting for her art teacher to arrive so she sat down twirling a pen around her finger's. just then some one sat on top of her desk "hey babe you looked board so I've come to cheer you up"

Pandora looked up to see a smiling Tala and standing next to him was Kai looking board "how could you possibly cheer me up"?

Tala smirked and started to tickle her. Pandora was trying to protect her self while trying to keep a straight face but ended up laughing.

Just then her chair fell back wards and she ended up on the floor with Tala on top of her. People were laughing and Kai just looked at her.

Pandora looked at Tala with a displeased look on her face "Tala you're an arse hole"!

Tala smirked "but I'm a really hot arse hole"

Pandora coughed "yeah in a million year's, now get offer me you lump"

Tala brushed the hair out of her face "but I like it here"

Pandora pushed him off and took her seat and muttered "but I don't like you there"

Just then a girl with long brown hair came bouncing over and latched onto Kai's arm. She was wearing a micro mini sliver skirt and a button up top with the first 3 buttons undone showing her chest.

Pandora turned away from the girl till she heard her say "hey your that new kid dora or some thing"

"Pandora"

"oh yeah that's it, well my name is zia katari"

Pandora nodded but deep down she wanted to punch her.

Zia turned to Kai "hey Kai wanna give me a lift home today"?

Pandora looked at Kai and he said "no I'm all ready giving some one a lift"

Her face had a annoyed look on it "who are you giving a ride"?

Kai struggled to find a name when he heard Pandora say "he's giving me a lift home sorry your too late"

Zia glared at her and stormed off.

Kai and Tala looked at her and Pandora grinned "don't worry I don't need you to take me home I'll walk"

Tala patted her on the back 'hard' "now we could use you after all" he gave a small laugh.

Pandora flicked a pencil at his head "hey it's a one time deal only cos I felt sorry for him"

Just then the teacher walked in and every one took their seats.

Pandora was sitting next to Ray. He told her his theory of why the teacher was all way's late.

Pandora laughed as Ray said "I reckon she's all way's late cos she in her supply room getting high on paint fumes"

After art class it was lunch time and Pandora walked into the cafeteria where she heard her name being called.

She looked over to see Holly and Ray calling her over. She went and sat down with them "hey guy's"

Holly and Ray grinned "hey Panda" they said in unison.

Pandora smiled and went on eating her lunch till she heard some one behind her.

She turned around to see zia and two more of her slutty friend's "what do you want zia"?

Zia was pissed off "what are you doing with my Kai honey"?

"your what"?

"my Kai you idiot"

"oh, what do you want"?

"like I said what are you doing with my Kai"?

Pandora just looked at her "sorry I didn't know you were going out with him but he just offered me a ride home and I took it I wont do it again"

she crossed her fingers behind her back

Zia smirked with satisfactory "that's what I like to hear and if I ever catch you with my Kai all hell is going to brake loose on you"

Pandora slapped the side's of her face with utter horror "oh my golly gosh you've got a zit on the end of your nose"

Zia screamed and ran to the girl's bathroom.

Pandora smirked with satisfaction and continued to eat. Ray looked at her "may I give you a word of advice"?

Pandora looked at him and nodded.

"well we advise you not to get to close to Tala or Kai"

Pandora eyed him carefully "why"?

"becos their both the biggest player's of the school and never keep a girl for longer then a week"

Pandora nodded "I wont I just consider them friends I guess"

Just then she felt some thing freezing and wet being shoved down her shirt.

She jumped up and scream only to find Tala laughing his head off and Kai standing there with an amused look on his face.

Pandora got the ice out of her top "I'm going to pay you back for that Tala"!

"go a head babe I'll just get you back"

Pandora smirked and rubbed chocolate moose in his face and ran off to her Russian class.

* * *

In Russian class

Pandora was sitting next to Kai and on the other side was Ray. Pandora kept on finding herself looking at Kai. Kai caught her a couple of times and would just give a slight smile.

Kai was looking out the window when some thing bounced off his head. It was a note he opened it a read it

'_hey Kai for the assignment did you want to come over to my place tomorrow or I go to yours? From Panda'_

Kai looked at her then wrote his reply and threw it at her before the teacher saw.

Pandora opened it '_I'll drive you to my place after school tomorrow with Tala and my sister'_

Pandora nodded at him.

After school

Holly was waiting for Pandora by her locker when Pandora had her bag. She shut her locker door and Tala ran off with her bag.

Holly and Pandora chased him when he ran into the boy's toilet.

* * *

well i hope you enjoyed my first chappie 


	2. Ewwww

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade except and of the characters that are made up…I hope you enjoy

Created by Ciel Of Light…please review and no flamers

"talking"

_'thinking/letters/flashbacks'_

_POV point of view_

* * *

Pandora and Holly stood at the door wining "no you go in" 

"no you"

Holly smirked and shoved Pandora and she went flying threw the door on her back.

When Pandora opened her eyes she saw Kai standing over her with a displeased look on his face, she could hear Tala laughing.

Kai helped her up and asked her with a board tone "what are you doing in here"?

"um … um Tala kinda stole my bag and Holly shoved me through the door"

Just then they heard Holly yell threw the door "Pandora Mr. Norman is coming hide"!

Pandora looked at Kai and Tala. They shoved her behind them into the wall and made sure no one could see her. Mr. Norman walked in and looked at Kai and Tala "hello boy's what are you doing standing around in the toilet's"?

Tala answered "well we were measuring our dick's with other guy's that came in here to see who had the biggest one and I'm winning so far cos Kai wouldn't participate"

Pandora was trying so hard not to laugh. Pandora felt something being pushed ageist her hand. She looked down to see it was Kai's butt her face went bright red.

She heard Mr. Norman say "yeah well mine is 8 inch's"

Pandora covered her ear's and bolted out of the toilet's before he saw her.

When Tala and Kai walked out of the bathroom they saw Pandora leaning on the lockers with a red face.

Tala started to laugh and Holly looked at him "what happened in there"?

Tala laughed "she found out that Mr. Norman's dick is 8 inches long"

Holly started to laugh "and let me guess your excuse was you were measuring"

Tala nodded "come on we'll give you a ride home"

Pandora looked at him "I can't I've got soccer practice at the back of the school now"

Holly looked at her "I'll stay and watch ya for you know moral support"

Pandora stood up "if you want and you guy's can watch if you really want"

Tala grinned "hell yeah as if I'd miss girl's running around in short's"!

Pandora shook her head and walked around the corner to bump in to zia.

Zia stood up "watch where you going bitch"

Pandora retorted "how bout you watch where your going you dumb slut"! and she stormed off to the soccer fields.

Tala, Kai and Holly were sitting on the bench's watching Pandora. Holly smiled "wow she's the best player on the field"!

Tala and Kai nodded.

Just then they heard a pricing voice shriek out "kaaaai honey over her ……."

She was cut off when a soccer ball collided with her face people screamed "zia OMG are you ok"!

Kai looked out to the soccer field to see Pandora with a smirk on her face and she was squatting down a bit like a frog. Tala fell off the bench laughing really hard.

Pandora's team the Japan Shadow's won ageist the London panther's. she walked over to them all puffed out "can I have my bag now Tala"?

Tala handed her, her bag and she pulled a water bottle out of her bag.

Pandora started to walk away sucking on her water bottle when she heard Tala say "hey wait where are you going!

Pandora turned around "um I'm like walking home"

Tala kept on staring at her ass "where bouts do you live"?

Pandora was now fully turned to them "19 Maple drive"

Holly butted in "whaa that's like on the other side of town why walk home"!

Pandora shrugged "well my grandpa's not going to pick me up, so how else do I get home"?

Kai stood next to Tala and answered with a board tone "you live near me I'll give you a lift"

Pandora looked him over twice "fine" she sighed "you guy's win"

Pandora was wearing a pair of mid thigh black shorts and a baggy sky blue top with black line's up the side's and on the back in black letter's it had Kawasaki 19.

Tala dragged Pandora off to Kai's Mercedes'.

When they drove off Pandora was sitting in the back with Kai driving and Tala in the back next to her. Pandora was watching Kai from the corner of her eye.

Kai could feel her gaze but decided to brush it off.

Tala wrapped his arm around Pandora's shoulder "soooo where do you come from Panda"?

Pandora looked at him "I was born in Russia but I lived in Canada, Toronto and I've only been living in Japan (Kyoto) for a week now"

Tala nodded "me and Kai are Russian but we were born in Japan"

Pandora nodded and started to speak to them in Russian "I'm part Russian from my mother's side and my father is ½ Japanese"

Tala nodded "I think we'll all get along just fine"

4 month's later (a/n they speak English now) Kai: 17, Tala: 17, Holly:17. Pandora:16, Ray: 18, Magic:15, zia: 16 and zia's friend sunny:16

Pandora was sitting out the front of her house on the gutter reading a book and listening to her mp3 player when some thing jumped on her back and pulled out her ear piece "hello onee-chan"!

Pandora laughed "hello motoko, what are you doing out of the house"?

Motoko pouted "I wanted to see my oldest bigger sister before she went to school"!

Pandora patted him on the head "ok, ok I'll walk you back inside"

Motoko laughed and jumped on her back.

Motoko is Pandora's 4 year old little brother. He is very hyperactive and love's his older sister.

Pandora took motoko back inside and she heard the sound of a car horn. Pandora grabbed her bag and ran out to the front where she saw Kai with a displeased look on his face.

Pandora gave him a look of sorry then got into the car.

Tala had blackmailed Pandora into wearing a black and red mini skirt, a sky blue spaghetti strapped top and gray tennis shoe's. but she thought it was to revealing so she put on a pair of knee high tight short's. her hair was down and she had the same make-up on that she did on her first day of school.

Pandora looked at Kai "sorry I had to take motoko back inside"

Kai shook his head and started to drive off "try and be early next time dora"

Pandora looked at him and playfully punched him in the arm "you know I hate that name you evil over grown chicken man"!

Kai looked at her with a displeased look on him face "I'm not a chicken man you over grown Panda"

They kept on arguing at school till Pandora heard "Panda over here"

She turned around and was tackled by Kai's little sister and best friend beside Holly and Ray, her name was Magic.

Pandora laughed "hello Magic your kinda choking me"

Magic let go "uh sorry"

Magic had dark blue hair with sky blue streak's, her eyes were the same as Kai's and she had one shark fin on her left cheek and some time's she could really be Magic by disappearing when wanted .

Tala and Ray came over with big smirk's on their face's. Pandora back up behind Kai "kaaaai help me"

Kai just watched as Tala and Ray grabbed her, ½ of him wanted to help her and the other ½ just didn't care.

Ray was holding Pandora still and Tala took her short's and stuffed them in his bag "there now you look more respectable"

Pandora looked at him "no I look more like a slut then respectable"

Tala just grinned "oh well"

Pandora shoved passed Kai and Tala to get to her math's class.

In math's class

Pandora was sitting next to Ray not paying attention she kept on looking over to Kai. When he turned to look at her she would just snap around to the front.

Pandora heard "miss Kawasaki what is the answer to 34u+384h-j+hi5"?

Pandora looked at her "how am I suppose to know"

Zia just had to make a comment "that's coz your stupid Pan"

Ever one except Kai laughed.

Pandora retorted "you answer the question then"

Zia stuck her nose in the air "fine I will, the answer is 50jhu Squared"

Every one cracked up laughing even the teacher had trouble keeping a straight face.

At lunch

Tala, Kai and Ray were sitting out side at a table eating when a splash of water hit them.

They jumped out of their seats to see Magic, Holly and Pandora with water balloon's.

Pandora threw one hitting Kai in the face, Magic hit Tala in the leg and Holly hit Ray in the gut. The girls only had two water bombs each left. The guy's started to chase them.

Kai went after Pandora, Tala after Magic and Ray after Holly.

Kai's POV

I chased her around the back of the school to the soccer fields, she had one water bomb left after she threw one at my legs

Pandora was standing on the bench's making faces at me. I ran over to her and she was about to throw the water bomb at me when she lost her footing and fell back ward's.

I had no clue what I was thinking but I dove after her catching her wrist but since I was ½ hanging off the bench's I fell down with her. I opened my eyes to see Pandora lying under me we were underneath the bench stand.

Pandora groaned "itaai Kai your heavy"

I just looked at her 'damn she is so hot I wish I could just …. Wait what am I thinking she's just my friend I can't, but she is just so hot with that face even though I'd never admit it to anyone'

Pandora snapped me out of my thoughts "Kai are you ok"?

I looked at her and nodded.

She smiled "that's good now get the hell offer me you over grown lump"!

I pinned her arms down 'now's the time to get her back' "no I'm rather quite comfy right here"

Pandora made face at me "get off Kai, your all wet"!

I smirked and whispered in her ear "no like I said I'm comfy here"

Pandora stopped moving and her face had a bright red blush spread across her cheeks.

I smirked with satisfaction I nipped her ear and whispered "I want you…"

Her face went a deeper red. I moved my head above her's and rested my forehead on her's then I whispered again "I want you …. To come over after school to do home work"

I got off her and helped her up. She yelled at me "Kai you're an arse hole you know that"!

I nodded "all ready know" I grabbed her hand which made her blush and lead her back to our table.

When we got there the rest of the guy's were already sitting down the only one that wasn't wet was Pandora and Magic.

Pandora stole the rest of Ray's salt and vinegar chips "thanks Ray"

Ray looked at her and said sarcastically "your welcome to my chips any time"

Pandora smiled "gee thanks Ray I will do" she went and sat on Tala's lap.

Tala wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. I just wanted to go over there and punch him for touching Pandora but I knew she wasn't mine and she was free to do what she wanted for now.

Pandora smiled "hey magi guess what"?

Magic looked up at her "what did ani kiss you"?

Pandora's face went red "no! I was gonna say I'm coming over your place after school"

Magic smiled "cool"!

Just then I heard the PA call out "will, Kai hiwatari, Magic hiwatari, Tala Ivanov, Pandora Kawasaki, Ray kon, Holly valance, zia katari Bryan yuri and sunny prince plz come to the library after lunch, thank you"

Pandora lent back on Tala and was rocking "I wonder what that's about"?

Tala held on to the chair "hey Panda stop moving"

Pandora pouted at him "your no fun tally"

Tala laughed "I am I just don't want to fall on my arse with you on top of me"

Pandora made a face and lent back wards till they fell off. Pandora, Holly, Ray and Magic were laughing I tried to pretend I didn't see and didn't find it funny. Tala was wining "paaan get off"

Pandora looked at Kai to see him giving Tala a death glare. She smirked and got off "come on we better go to the library"

They nodded and all went to the library.

When we got there we saw zia, sunny and who I thought must have been Bryan.

End of Kai's POV

Every one except Pandora sat down. Bryan walked over to Pandora and they started to flirt around.

Kai was sending him death glares and was trying not to beat the guy up.

Bryan eventually asked Pandora out.

"I'd love to"

Bryan smiled "tomorrow at six"

Pandora nodded and sat on Kai's lap "awwww what's wrong Kai kun" she pinched his cheeks. Kai just glared at her.

Just then Mr. Dickinson walked in "good morning students"

Every one greeted him and he stood in front of every one.

Pandora's POV

I was still sitting on Kai's lap teasing and annoying him. He would just glare or poke me in the side's.

I felt bad about going out with Bryan but I just wanted to get him back for before.

I heard Mr. D say "well your all probably wondering why I called you here"?

Every one nodded.

I just looked at him and he smiled.

"well I called you here becos I have decided to put together a school trip to Russia for a week for people that contribute to the school, so do you want to go"?

Every one said yes and me and Kai just nodded.

Mr. D smiled "here are the forms you need to sign and bring them back in two day's for we'll leave in 3 weeks"

He gave every one some forms but me.

End of Pandora's POV

Mr. D smiled "you may all go now but I want Pandora to stay"

Pandora got off Kai's lap and waved to them. When every one left Pandora looked at Mr. D "what is it grandpa"?

Mr. D laughed "are you coming home after school or going out"?

"I'm doing home work at Kai's place tonight"

He nodded "well I'll sign those form's for you"?

Pandora smiled and leaned down to hug him "thanks gramps you're the best"

She ran out of the room and turned a corner where she bumped in to Bryan "oh sorry bout that, oh it's you Bryan"

He smirked "hey, what's your next class"?

Pandora thought for a second "I have Russian, what about you"?

"the same, come on I'll walk ya there"

Pandora smiled and looped her arm with his then walked to class.

After school

Pandora and Magic made their way over to Kai's Mercedes to see Kai and Tala leaning on the car waiting for them. Tala smirked "took you two long enough to get here"

Pandora and Magic made a face then got into the car.

Next day around 6:30pm, Kai's POV

I was walking threw town by the cinema thinking about Pandora when I heard some one say "hey Kai"!

I turned around to see Pandora sitting on a bench in front of the cinema, she wasn't dressed up fancy but she still looked like a goddess.

"huh Pandora, I thought you were going on a date with that Bryan dude"

She nodded "I was but that fcuk head stood me up so I felt like sitting here thinking about random stuff that came to mind"

I looked at her and felt sorry for her that, that bastard Bryan would stand her up like this, but she didn't look effected by it one bit actually she looked rather happy and I felt happy, I would never do anything like that.

"come on I'll give you a ride home"

Pandora smiled at me which nearly made me melt right then and there but I didn't dare do it.

She stood up "you sure"?

I nodded I don't know why I offered her a ride home, oh yeah now I know it's becos I was completely head over heals for one of my best friends, shame on me.

"yeah I'm sure my car's just Around the corner"

Pandora smiled "thanks now I wont have to wake my grandfather up"

I looked at her out of all the time I've know her I never knew she lived with her grandfather, I looked her straight in the eyes "who's your grandfather"?

Pandora walked over to me and a bit ahead "Mr. D"

I stared at her, our principle was her grandfather "why didn't you tell us"

She turned her head to me "cos you never asked, are you coming"?

I walked up to her with my hands in my pocket and walked her to my car. I unlocked it and we got in.

The car ride to Pandora's place was quite except for the radio playing.

When we got to Pandora's place I turned the radio down.

Pandora took her seat belt off and turned to me "thanks Kai" she lent in and kissed my cheek. She was just about to get out of the car when I said "wait"

Pandora turned to me with a confused look about her face "what is it"?

"I don't know"

She stared at me for a second and was about to get out when I pulled her back in and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. I opened my eyes to see her repsonce.

Her eyes were closed and she returned it. My tongue brushed against her bottom lip, I begged for entrace to her mouth which I got slowly, I could feel an uncertain feeling, So I pulled away and looked her in the's eyes.

She blushed "um I'll see you at school on Monday" before I could say anything she ran in to the house.

I sighed but started up the car and drove home thinking about what happened.

Over the weekend I tried to call her, texting her and I even went over there but her grandfather said she was gone out, had soccer, was sleeping or was in the shower .

I didn't belive any of it I knew she was home I could see her legs from where she sat on the window sill bed. But I had an idea to get her but I'd have to wait till Monday.

Monday Morning end of Kai's POV and start of Pandora's POV

I woke up not to early and not to late. I kept on thinking about that kiss, what did it mean was he caught up in the moment or did her truly love me, damn curse these fucking hormones they fuck up you life or just make you so damn confused.

My little brother motoko was starting to get worried as to why I was spacing out so much. I was sitting on the lounge pretending to watch the news but my little brother knew better he jumped on my lap and hugged me which brought back to the real world.

I looked down at the sad looking boy "what's wrong motoko"? my voice full of consurn for my little brother.

He looked up at me "there's some thing wrong with you, your not like your happy self I want my old sister back"! he started to cry into my arms.

I stared in shock at him "it's ok motoko I'll be the same me when I come home today and I'll take you down to the park and get you ice cream"

Motoko looked up at me "pinky promise me"

I laughed and shook pinkys with him. He laughed and hugged me then ran off when grandpa called him.

I stood up wearing some baggy faded jeans with rips in the knee's, my top was like a butterfly shirt, it was lite blue with no sleeve's. and a split about an inch under my chest down showing my belly and gray tennis shoes and a white bucket hat.

I picked up my bag and yelled "I'm going to school now"!

I walked down the street where I met up with Ray. "hey Ray"

He looked at me and smiled "hey, don't you catch a ride with Kai now"?

I nodded "yeah but it's just I wanted to walk today"

Ray shot me a look saying he didn't belived me but I brushed it off cos I wasn't in the mood.

End of Pandora's POV

Ray and Pandora walked into the hallway of the school. Pandora waved goodbye to Ray then headed over to her locker where she saw Tala putting his stuff into his locker. She opened her locker to see a note a small black velvet box and a red rose .

She picked them up and turned to Tala "hey Tala do you know who put these in my locker"?

He looked at her and smirked "maybe baby but I an't telling" and with that he walked off.

Pandora stuck her 3rd finger up at him. She smelt the rose then read th letter

_Dear Panda_

_Look I'm sorry if I made a fast movement on Friday, I wasn't sure what I was doing myself but I could see that you were confused. I just wish to say before you get mad at me I'm sorry so plz don't hate me and I uhhh this is hard for a guy like me to say and you should know this by now, you're my best friend and I appreciate you for that but I want us to be more then just friends you're the first girl that has made me fall head over heals in love._

_Plz give me a chance If you want me, in that box is a necklace if you say yes then plz put it on if it's no then do what you wish with it_

_From Kai_

Pandora opened the box to see a gold phoenix with ruby wing's. she smiled it was just like her sliver phoenix with sapphire wing's.

Pandora took it out the box and put the rose, box and paper in her locker then put the necklace on. Just then the bell went off. Pandora grabbed her math's stuff then ran off to homeroom.

Pandora walked threw the door. Ray, Holly and Tala looked at her then grinned. Pandora looked around the class room to see Kai wasn't there. She sighed and sat down in the back row then looked out the window.

The homeroom teacher was late. Pandora could feel someone standing over her. Pandora turned her head to see Kai standing over her. He lent down and stoped just before their lips met "thanks for giving me a chance"

Pandora's cheeks heated up as she felt her lips lock with Kai's. he started to beg for entrance which Pandora gave him slowly. When they partred for air they could hear people cheering and clapping a couple of people did a wolf whistle and some one yelled out finally.

Pandora blushed and hid her face. Kai smirked with satisfaction. Just then Ms stoke's walked into class "ok, ok class settle down and get out your text book's then turn to pg 78 question's 1, 2, 4 and 6"

Kai took his seat next to Pandora and got out his text book and some writing paper. Pandora pulled out a note book, a rubber and a pencil. She started to sketched a picture. It turned out to be a picture of Kai with a picture of two phoenix's flying in the back ground.

She heard Kai say "hey Panda, that's cool"

"thanks"

"do you want to do something after school?"

"sure, where do you want to g. . ."

The teacher cut them off "if you two have something to say, say it"

Pandora looked at her "oh sorry ms Stoke's we were just saying that this class is so boring"

"Well, you two can be boring in detention at lunch" then she went back to her teching.

"hey Kai," Pandora said leaning in closer towards him.

"I'll go"

Kai nodded.

Lunch Time

Kai and Pandora walked into the cafeteria hand in hand. As they entered the door's people were clapping and cheering while some were whistling and saying finally.

Pandora looked down as they walked over to the table their gang sat at. Ray, Holly, Tala, some girl, and Magic.

Pandora smiled and sat down "does any one know why people are cheering and clapping then yelling out finally"?

Tala grinned "becos they all knew that you and Kai liked each other at first site now you two are together people feel happy for you, except for zia and her gang"

Pandora blushed and looked at her hand's

Pandora ate her lunch and then excused her self to use the bathroom. Magic went with her.

As Pandora and Magic walked towards the bathroom Zia and a few of her friends stopped them

"hey Pandora" Zia shouted in Pandora's face "you are such a fucking bitch"

"oh is that so"

"yes, you stole my Kai honey!"

"what ever zia" she stepped to the side "come on Magic"

she went to take another step when a loud crack emitted threw the hall. All was quite except for zia and her crony's high pitched laughed.

Pandora's face was turned away. Magic looked at her in shock "OMG are you ok Pandora"!

Pandora slowly lifted her head, her lip was bleeding and she had a bright red slap mark across her left cheek. "you shouldn't have done that zia"

Another loud crack was emitted threw the hall. And what people called a cat fight broke out.

After a minute Pandora got board of using her nail's and her palms. She balled her hand into a fist.

* * *

please review even if it is crappy i'd like to know 


	3. Chappie 3

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade except and of the characters that are made up…I hope you enjoy

Created by Ciel Of Light…please review and no flamers

"talking"

_'thinking/letters/flashbacks'_

_POV point of view_

* * *

Kai's POV

I saw zia walk into the cafeteria and I knew what was gonna happen. I don't know why I didn't bother to stop it. Just then a cat fight broke out with Pandora winning.

After a minute I saw Pandora's hand turn into a fist. She threw her fist at zia hitting her in the eye and sending her to the floor in a crumpled heap.

Now was the time when I intervened "Pandora stop"

She turned around, her face was covered in trickles of blood, scratch mark's a slight bruise on her cheek and a blood lip.

Just then Ms. Stoke's walked in with a pissed off look on her face "what the hell happened here"!

Pandora smirked "zia picked a fight with the wrong girl" she power walked out of the hall and headed to the bathroom with Magic and Holly in tow.

End of Kai's POV

After Pandora washed her face she went into the principle's office to escape the people looking at her .

After school

Pandora went home with her grandfather.

Kai went to Pandora's house he knew she wouldn't feel like going out but at lest he could make sure she was ok.

Just as Kai was about to knock on the door it opened and he saw Pandora standing there holding motoko's hand.

"uh hey Kai, what are you doing here"?

Kai looked down at her "to make sure you were ok"

Pandora smiled "I'm fine thanks, say I don't feel like going on a date so did you wanna come to the park with me and motoko"

Motoko jumped up and down "yeah come on Kai come to the park, Pandora's gonna buy ice cream after"

Kai smiled "well in that case I better come"

Motoko hugged his leg "yay for Kai"

Pandora smiled and picked motoko up. Kai held her free hand and they walked down the street to the park.

They could hear some lady's saying "look teenage pregnancy and she look's so young"

"awwww look isn't that a cute couple"

"hey isn't that Voltaire's grandson Kai"

They finally got to the park. Pandora put motoko down and watched him go and play in the sand box with some other little kids.

Pandora sat on a bench "it's a lovely cool day today"

Kai looked at her and nodded. Pandora held his hand and pulled him into the seat.

Kai landed with a soft thud he looked displeased at her but Pandora just smiled.

Kai just shook his head and looked at her face, you could still see the scratch marks and a bruise on her cheek along with her lip it wasn't bleeding but it still made him worry.

"I'm sorry I didn't try and stop her"

Pandora smiled "don't worry bout it, she had it coming and she got it"

Kai nodded "you ok now"?

Pandora nodded she stood up and sat on Kai's lap. Kai smiled and held onto her waist so she wouldn't fall off.

Kai started to nibble on her neck which made her shiver "Kai don't it tickle's"

Kai didn't stop though.

Pandora lent back into his chest. Just then they heard some one say "master Kai"

They looked up to see a man in a black suit, white gray hair, a mustache and glasses.

Kai looked at him "what are you doing here Winston"?

The man bowed "I'm sorry master Kai but Voltaire sama sent me to find you"

"why"?

"becos master did you forget that Voltaire sama had a company ball with some people from the company"?

Kai sighed "damn I forgot"

Winston nodded "if miss Kawasaki wishes she may attend as well"

Kai looked at her with pleading eyes. Pandora sighed "fine I'll come but I've got to get motoko and an ice cream then take him home"

Kai nodded "I'll get the ice cream and you get the kid"

Pandora looked at him "he does have a name you know"

Kai nodded and set Pandora on her feet then walked over to a shop.

Pandora went to get motoko and Winston was left to stand still. When they returned Kai handed motoko an ice cream.

Pandora looked at Winston "is the party formal or informal"?

"it is formal miss"

"shit …. Takimushroom's I don't own anything formal, Kai"

Kai looked down at her "don't worry your Magic's clothe's size you can borrow one of her's"

Pandora nodded.

At Kai's house later

Kai was waiting for Pandora to get ready, he was standing in the hall way when the door opened and Magic walked out "she's ready bro, Pandora come on"

"hold on I'm coming"

Kai's eyes widened as he saw Pandora walk out of the room in a black sparkly dress.

The front tied up around her neck and had a split down the middle of her chest, the hem of the dress went down to her ankle's, she had sliver high heals's on, the straps were ribbons that tied up like ballet shoes, her hair was up in a messy but stylish bun with her bang's framing her face.

She had sliver eye shadow, shimmer, eyeliner, blush, mascara and white lip gloss.

Pandora smiled "do I look all right"

Kai just nodded cos he was afraid of what he'd say.

Magic smiled "I think you should hurry up and go before Voltaire loses his cool"

Kai nodded and took Pandora's arm. They walked into a large room where people were talking, dancing, drinking champagne or eating.

There was a large buffet table on the other side of the room, people dancing in the middle of the room and people talking around the out side of the people dancing.

Just then an old but scary man walked up to them "ahh miss Kawasaki nice to see you here"

Pandora curtsied "nice to see you again Voltaire sama" deep down she hated the old man becos she knew what he put Kai threw but she didn't want to get on his bad side.

A plump tallish lady with fat cheeks walked up to them "Voltaire san come dance with me"

Before Voltaire could protest the lady dragged him off leaving Pandora in snickers and Kai with a smirk on his face.

Some one yelled "woo who Kai over here"!

They looked up to see Tala and Ray waving them over.

Pandora held Kai's hand and followed him over to Tala. Tala and Ray nearly drooled over them self's. Tala looked at Kai then at Pandora "is that you kiddo"?

Pandora smiled "am I really unnoticeable, is Voltaire the only one who can tell"?

They nodded. Pandora shook her head "baka"

Just then zia walked over in a bright pink frilly sleeveless dress that went mid thigh. She smiled "hey Kai honey Voltaire told me to come and tell you to dance with me"

Kai looked over to Voltaire and Voltaire glared at him. Kai had a very displeased look on his face "hn"

Pandora was glaring at zia and whispered "bitch"

Zia heard it but dragged Kai to the dance floor. Some girl asked Ray to dance and she was ugly (trying not to be mean) but being the kind hearted guy he was accepted the dance.

Pandora sighed "damn I hate that bitch"

Tala laughed "me too, hey when's your next soccer game"?

Pandora looked up at him "huh, oh umm tomorrow during lunch, why"?

Tala shook his head "no reason, hey did you wanna dance"?

Pandora smiled "sure"

She put one hand on his shoulder and one hand looped with his right hand while Tala's free hand went around her waist. They made their way out to the floor where they met up with Kai and Ray.

Pandora glared at zia as she pressed her self right up against Kai. Kai was trying to push her away.

Just then the song changed and Tala looked at Kai then nodded.

He spun Pandora letting go of her. Kai caught her and they were dancing while zia was left alone in the middle of the dance floor with Tala.

Tala started to dance with zia he whispered "if you hurt her in any way, I'll make it my bizness to hurt you"

He spun zia and let her go then walked off.

Kai was holding Pandora's waist and had his fore head rested on her's "sorry bout that"

Pandora smiled "don't worry I've seen what he can do to you remember"?

Kai nodded and had a flash back to when Pandora came over to do home work.

_flash back_

_Kai, Pandora and Tala walked threw the front door to see an old man glaring at Kai._

_Kai glared back "what are you doing home old man"? his voice was icy cold._

_Voltaire stamped his cane "don't use that tone of voice with me boy"! his voice boomed threw the silent house._

_Kai just glared "like I care, you old fart!"_

_Voltaire raised his cane and whacked Kai on the head. Kai held his head and fell to the floor dropping his stuff while Voltaire kept on hitting him._

_Tala held a crying Pandora back as Voltaire kept whacking Kai._

_After a minute he stopped then looked at Tala and Pandora, he smirked and walked off._

_Tala helped Kai to his room while Pandora got an ice pack._

_end of flash back_

Kai face saddened "yeah, I'm sorry you had to see it"

Pandora smiled "don't worry about it, as long as your safe and well"

Kai nodded and pulled her into a soft passionate kiss. A couple of awww's were heard threw the room. Pandora pulled away and looked down then blushed.

Kai pulled her out of the mob of dancers and over to the food table where Tala and Ray were standing with some girl's bugging them.

Pandora looked at them "piss off their not interested"

They all looked at her then scampered off.

* * *

TBA


	4. Chappie 4

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade except and of the characters that are made up…I hope you enjoy

Created by Ciel Of Light…please review and no flamers

"talking"

_'thinking/letters/flashbacks'_

_POV point of view_

* * *

_00 After the party had finished, in Kai's room 00_

Kai's was in his bathroom while Pandora was sitting on his bed with his boxer's and one of his baggy white top's on.

Kai walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of dark blue boxer's.

Pandora looked down and blushed as she saw Kai's well toned chest and his well built body along with his ab's.

"um you sure you don't mind me sharing your bed coz if you do I don't mind sleeping next door"

She felt Kai lift her head up "I'd rather you sleep in here and I sleep next door"

Pandora shook her head "I'm not kicking you out of your own room Kai"

Kai kissed her "then we'll both share my bed"

Pandora blushed and nodded.

Kai ruffled her hair which earned him a pout from Pandora. Kai smirked "get in bed while I turn the light's off"

Pandora crawled under the cover's and sat up.

Kai turned the light's off and got under the cover's.

He felt Pandora's head lie down on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"thanks Pan for giving me a chance"

Pandora snuggled into his chest "your welcome besides I really love you and I would never dream of hurting you"

Kai kissed her forehead "me either now goodnight"

"night"

Next day

Kai woke up at 7:30am from Magic poking him "what, Magic piss off"

Magic sat on his gut "no, get up or your gonna be late you bum"

"huh where's Pandora"?

Magic smiled and poked him in the head "baka, she left all ready"

Kai grabbed her hands to prevent her from poking him "get out or else"

Magic made a face "make me"

Kai started to tickle her, and they fell off the bed laughing.

At school

Kai was sitting in class staring out the window 'huh I wonder why she isn't at school today, maybe I could ask Mr. D about it'

Just then he heard ms stoke's say "would anyone in here plz take miss Kawasaki's home work to her"?

Kai raised his hand and went to go and collect it. The bell went off telling everyone lunch is ready. Kai silently walked to his locker where he saw Ray.

"hey man do you know where Pandora is"?

Ray looked at him "nah sorry man haven't seen her all day, maybe ask Holly she's like her best friend beside Magic"

Kai nodded and put his stuff into his locker then stalked off to the cafeteria.

Kai sat down at the table next to Tala and across from Holly. Holly was happily talking to Tala and Magic.

Kai sighed "hey Holl"

Holly looked at Kai with a confused look on her face "yeah"?

"do you know where Pan is"?

She smiled and nodded "Pandora rang me this morning and said she wont be at school cos she's sick"

Kai nodded and began to eat his lunch.

Just then his phone started to ring.

He picked it up to see he had a message. Kai read it to him self

'_Hey babe, sorry I'm not at school but I got the flu this morning and had to stay home,_

_I'll see you tomorrow at school, from Panda' _

Kai text back 'ok'

After school

Kai grabbed his stuff from his locker and got into the car.

000

Pandora walked down stair's sneezing. No one was home but her self and her brother's black and white cat 'spot's'

Just as Pandora passed the front door, the door bell rang. She sighed and opened the door, just as she opened it she sneezed on the person "oh shit sorry bout that"

She opened her eyes to see a very displeased Kai "oop's sorry Kai, what are u doing here"?

Kai wiped his face "I'm here to deliver your homework and to see if my girl is ok"

Pandora smiled "thanks, um come in"

Kai walked in and had a good look at what she was wearing, she had his baggy white top and a pair of short shorts on.

Pandora walked into the kitchen "would you like a drink Kai"?

Kai walked in "hn"

Pandora got two soft drinks and handed one to Kai "so what do we have for homework captain"

Kai shook his head "well you get to do a 500 word essay on Shakespeare and your math's homework"

Pandora sat on the bench "damn miss stoke's the evil bitch"

Kai sighed and lent on the wall "I'll do your math's homework since I'm finished"

Pandora looked at him "your sure you don't have to do it"

Kai nodded "I'm sure"

Next day

Kai walked into school where he saw Ray and Tala talking "hey man have you guy's seen Pandora anywhere"?

Ray nodded "yeah dude she was talking to Bryan at her locker"

Kai nodded and headed over there. When he got there he saw Pandora pinned ageist her locker with Bryan. They were in a deep passionate kiss.

Bryan heard Kai's voice "Pandora"

He pulled away with a smirk on his face.

Pandora looked at Kai "it's not what you think Kai"!

Kai had tears welling up in his eyes

He turned around and stormed to his car knocking people over.

Pandora went to chase after him but Bryan held her back. Pandora was crying now and she looked at Bryan "what the fcuk do you want, you incestaral bastard"!

Bryan waved a finger in front of her face "you may of just found out I was your cousin but that doesn't mean I can't have you"

Pandora's face went red "I just lost my boyfriend becos of you" with that she punched him in the face and ran after Kai.

Kai had left the school and was now crying. He didn't know where he was going but he was going some where.

Back with Pandora

Pandora was running down the hall when she bumped into Tala. Tala held on to her "what's wrong, where's Kai"!

Pandora cried into his chest "bry … Bryan is my cousin, Kai saw him …. him come on to me and kiss me, I couldn't stop …. Stop him, Kai got mad and ran off"

Tala hugged her "don't worry we'll explain it to him"

Pandora cried some more "Tala I'm scared of what Kai will do and I'm afraid of Bryan"

Tala lifted her head and brushed away the tear's "do you know where Kai might be"?

Pandora nodded "he told me when he like's to think he goes to the top of the radio tower"

Tala nodded "I'll deal with Bryan, here take my motorbike and go find Kai before he does something drastic"

Pandora nodded and took the keys then ran out of the school.

When Pandora got to the radio station she ran up to the top of it knocking people over that were trying to stop her.

She got to the top and saw Kai sitting on a bench looking at a gray cat. She carefully walked over and she whispered "Kai it's not wha…."

Kai cut her off "I saw what happened you betrayed me for a man that stood you up"!

He turned and faced her "we're threw"!

Pandora was crying harder and she slapped Kai in the face "don't judge people when you don't know the truth Bryan's my fcuking cousin"!

She ran out of the building and sped off on Tala's bike.

Kai just stared at the spot where Pandora had once stood, he whispered "Pandora I'm sorry"

One week had passed and neither Kai or Pandora had gone to school.

Pandora was sitting in her room on the window sill seat, she was holding the necklace Kai had given her.

Just then a knock was heard on the door it opened and she saw…

With Kai

Kai was sitting on his bed holding a charm bracelet that only had phoenix's on it. He sighed and his door opened. Kai sat up to see Tala grinning at him "what the hell do you want"?

Tala walked over to him "come on man we're going out"

Kai glared at him "I'm not going any where"

Tala sat on the bed "come on man you haven't left the house for a week and Magic is starting to get worried just come to the party and you can leave when you want"

Kai looked at his best friends face to see him begging him to go.

He sighed "fine I'll come for a little while, if Pandora's there I'm leaving"

Back with Pandora

"what you want me to go to a party at Ray's place even though you know what happened"

Magic nodded "yeah come on you haven't been any where in a week and we're all getting worried about you, so plz come even if it's for a little while"

Pandora looked at her "is Kai gonna be there"?

"no"

Pandora nodded "fine I'll come for a little while"

Magic clapped her hands "yay now we need u to get dressed.

After Pandora was dressed, Magic drove her over to rays place well the chuffer drove them.

They were walking up the stairs, Pandora looked at Magic "where the hell are we going"?

Magic grinned "to the party" she led her too a door "you go on ahead I left my phone in the car"

Pandora knew she was up to something but couldn't quite put her finger on it. She nodded "hurry up"

Magic nodded and began to walk away. Pandora walked into the room to have the door slam behind her and the door lock.

She heard the same noise on the other side of the room, she looked up to see Kai glaring at her.

Pandora made a face then sat on the couch with her arms crossed.

Kai watched her sit on the lounge he wanted to go over there and say he was sorry but he was still pissed off and wouldn't bring him self to say sorry, he also knew that Pandora was just as stubborn as he was and possibly more.

After a while Pandora fell asleep on the lounge. Kai couldn't help but watch her sleep, she was like a 5 year old child who didn't have a care in the world but her self.

After 5 minutes he walked over to her and sat on the edge of the lounge. He watched as Pandora's face scrunched up then relaxed again. He couldn't help him self he started to brush his hand threw her hair and crease her face.

Pandora sighed and roll onto her back. Kai lent down and kissed her forehead then whispered "I'm sorry I shouldn't of jumped to a conclusion with out talking to you first, I guess I was just blinded by anger and embarrassment, if only I could tell that to your face I still love you Panda"

He looked down at her peaceful face to hear "I accept you apology and I'm sorry too"

Kai looked at her, she had been awake all this time wow she was an awesome fake sleeper.

Pandora smiled "so do you forgive me or are you going to be a prick"?

Kai smirked "I guess I could forgive you"

Pandora grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck "I missed you"

Kai whispered "I missed you too"

Just then the door burst opened and Ray, Magic, Tala and Holly walked in.

Magic jumped up "finally"

Pandora glared at them "who's idea was it to lock us in here in the first place"?

Tala and Ray stepped back pointing at Holly and Magic.

Pandora looked at Kai then nodded. They picked up some pillows and started to chase them around the house .

A week later Pandora's POV

Me and Kai had forgiven each other and we happily back together, Kai had promise to protect me from my cousin Bryan and Tala had offered to help. The gang was as happy as they all ways were.

I was waiting out side in the snow down by a café waiting for Kai, Magic and Tala. I was sitting down and had decided to order a hot chocolate.

Just then I felt something ½ warm ½ cold run along my neck, I jumped and turned around to see Kai, Tala and Magic. They smiled and Kai kissed me on the forehead "why are you sitting out side"?

I just shrugged and stood up then grabbed his cheeks "so I could see your hansom face quicker"

Magic and Tala were making gagging sounds. Kai smirked and swooped down, his lips crashed against mine before you could say 'bob's me bloody uncle' but I returned it.

We went inside and ordered. While we waited for our food Kai, Tala and Magic had ordered mug's of hot chocolate.

Every now and then I was steeling sips of Kai's drink after awhile he just gave me what he had left of it.

I smiled and drank it. After a while our food came and we started to eat, I snickered as Kai got pasta sauce on his cheek.

Magic smirked "awe did Kai leave his bib at home again"?

Kai glared at her and he wiped it off.


	5. Chappie 5

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade except and of the characters that are made up…I hope you enjoy

Created by Ciel Of Light…please review and no flamers

"talking"

_'thinking/letters/flashbacks'_

_POV point of view_

* * *

_3 day's later_

I told Magic that I wasn't interested in doing dance anymore becos I didn't have the time for it so Kai didn't have to dance yesterday which he was of course happy about.

I was at home while gramps was on a bizness trip. Motoko had a friend over and they were playing out the back in the sand pit with the hose.

I think his friends name was hope or faith, something like that.

I was in the kitchen washing up their lunch dishes, I could see them threw the kitchen window, they looked like they were having lot's of fun. Man I wish I could be having fun but noooo Kai's gone out on bizness with his grandfather and Tala. Magic is busy with work.

I have no idea what's going on with Holly and Ray. Everytime I run into zia I get threats and evil glares that made me laugh.

Just then I heard the door bell ring. I sighed and dried my hands then walked over to the door and opened it.

My eyes widened when I saw my cousin "Bryan… what the fuck are you doing here"!

He gave an evil smirk "your gramps asked me to check up on you, and I do plan on doing so"

He stepped forward and I felt his disgusting lips force them selves onto mine, I just wanted to puke. I felt his hand's rip my shirt open and his nails scratched my chest and gut.

I shoved him backwards and slammed the door then locked it, I ran out the back and grabbed motoko and faith then ran in side and ran around locking everything.

I could see Bryan standing at the window, he began to bang on it "come on Panda, let me in, you know you want to"

Motoko and faith were getting scared.

I hugged them "it's gonna be ok, motoko go up to your room and lock the door then don't open it for anyone but me or gramps, if you need to, go down the laundry shoot and run away from here"

They nodded and ran off. Bryan saw them and smirked, I looked at him "your a fucking sick incestaral bastard Bryan"!

He laughed "that's not gonna stop me from getting your body" he punched the window and the glass broke.

He put his arm threw to unlock the door. I quickly looked around and found a baseball bat.

I picked it up then smashed it against his hand. He yelled and ripped his hand back, clutching it tight.

I smirked "I hope I broke something"

He kicked the door and it flew open after the second kick since he got the hardest lock undone.

I began to back towards the lounge room with the bat ready to strike.

He got closer and I swung the bat, my eyes widened as he caught it with his free hand, he yanked it out of my hands and threw it away "your gonna get it now"

He shoved me on to the lounge I hit my hip on the bar and Bryan crawled on top of me. I struggled then I remember his hand. I grabbed it and twisted.

He yelled and I shoved him and tried to run but he yanked me backwards on to the lounge again and clasped a hand around my neck "try a stunt like that again and I'll kill you"

I glared at him "I'd rather die then be rapped by the likes of you" I spat on his face.

He chuckled and wiped the spit off his face "well too bad"

I felt those horrible disgusting lips crush and bruise against mine. I struggled and he slapped me in the face so hard my right eye started to water and my lip started to bleed.

He smirked "what did I tell you" he started to kiss me again and I could feel his hand travel up my side and towards my chest. I struggled more and managed to slap him in the face.

He gripped my arm so tight it bruised and he punched me in the left shoulder then began to try and undo my bra, luckily I decided to wear a sports bra.

Just then I heard the sound of glass breaking and little bit's of china falling on me.

Bryan went limp and was yanked offer me.

I looked up to see Ray, I started to cry then and there.

He hugged me "what happened, where is motoko"!

I cried into his chest "gramps asked him to check up on me and he broke in, motoko is hiding in his room with faith… how'd you find out"?

Ray brushed the hair out of my face with horror "I was on the way to Kai's place to drop some paper work off for dad when I noticed your door was forced opened and I walked in to see him, but look at you, you look like hell what happened"?

"he said if I moved he'd hit me, I tried to struggle"

Ray nodded and hugged me "you go and see if motoko is ok and I'll call the police

I nodded and got up weakly then climbed the stairs, motoko's door was locked like I asked him to "motoko, open the door it's ane"

The door swung open and motoko was standing there, he was trying not to cry while faith was, but when he saw me he started to cry "look at you ane, your hurt"

I smiled "don't worry I'm fine, faith are you all right"?

I pulled what was left of my shirt around me, she ran over and hugged me "is it over"!

I nodded and rubbed her back "it's all over, how bout we ring your mother to come pick you up"?

She nodded and I headed down stairs and rung her mother which just so happened to be a friend of mine and also Tala's elder sister, her name was uri.

After a while police came running up to the house. One of the detectives asked me questions as some police carried Bryan away.

I told the police all that had happened, just then I heard uri's voice "Pandora, Pandora are you ok, what happened what's going on"!

A lady about the age of 27 came running threw the door, she had waist length dark cherry red hair, baby blue eyes, a slender body and was wearing a tight office work skirt and a white blouse and she wore some small framed glasses.

Faith ran over to her. Uri picked her up the walked over to me and gasped at my state "what happened, are you all right"?

I smiled "I'm fine"

She hugged me "that's it your coming to stay with me no ifs, no buts and no maybes. I don't want to hear about it, I'm gonna pack you two a bag"

I sighed and watched her head up stairs.

Ray hugged me "will you be all right with out me"

I smiled and nodded "I'll be fine now"

He nodded and kissed my forehead then left.

I sighed and lied on the lounge, it hurt to much to sit up.

After 10 minutes uri walked down stairs carrying two bags since gramps wouldn't be back for another week or so.

The police gave me a blanket to keep me warm and to cover my self.

I got into uri's car then she took us to her house, Tala also lived there since he didn't have any parents any more.

Uri showed me to Tala's room since they didn't really have any spare rooms and motoko would be sharing with faith.

Uri showed me to Tala's bathroom and told me to freshen up.

I nodded and I ran the bath straight after uri left the bathroom, I didn't care if the bathwater stung my skin or wounds, I just felt so dirty that I scrubbed my self to the raw skin.

I let out the bathwater then got dressed into some boxers and a baggy black top of Kai's, I felt tied so I decided to crawl into Tala's bed and think about what to tell him and Kai when they got back in two days.

What would they say and do. The thoughts washed over me as I fell gently asleep.

I woke up what felt like an hour later to the shuffling of feet and a voice say "Panda, are you ok"?

I opened my eyes and saw icy blue eyes and red hair "ta… Tala, what are you doing here"?

He sat on the bed "uh I kinda of live here but I'll leave my own house if you want me to"

I shook my head, man did my body feel all sore and stiff, it hurt.

Tala brushed the hair out of my face and looked at all the wounds inflicted on me, but what confused me was he didn't ask me what happened but he asked me who it was.

I looked at him "it… it was Bryan"?

Tala's eyes filed with rage "where is he"?

I looked down "he's gone to jail for breaking and entering, threatening kids, and sexual abuse"

Tala hugged me and I hugged him back "does Kai know"?

Tala pulled back "well as soon as I saw you In my bed this morning I went and asked uri what was going on then I rung Kai and told him what happened"

I looked down and Tala lifted my head "why don't you want him to know"?

I looked him in the eyes "becos I didn't want him to worry and get him self worked up over nothing"

Tala looked taken back by the last bit "this attack wasn't just nothing, if it hadn't of been for Ray then you probably would have been raped and possibly killed"

I hugged him and cried into his chest "I know… I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound so casual about it"

Just then the door burst open and we looked up to see Kai, he looked worried and pissed off at the same time.

Tala got up and put a hand on Kai's shoulder before he left.

Kai sat on the bed and hugged me "are you ok"?

"I am now… Kai I was so scared"

He hugged me and rubbed my back, I whimpered as he hit one of my bruises, he got up and looked at my back to see a huge bruise from my hip and up my back.

He sat back down and looked at me "are there any more"?

I nodded and took my top off (she's wearing a bra) there was a huge bruise across my shoulder and chest, there was scratch marks along my chest and gut, there was the huge bruise on my cheek and my bottom lip was all puffy and red. My ankle was twisted and bruised.

I put my shirt back on and looked at Kai "it hurt's to sit up" I laid down and I felt Kai massage my sore ankle, I whimpered but it felt nice, after a while Kai laid down next to me and pulled me closer. I rested my head on his chest and started to cry again.

After awhile I eventually cried my self to sleep in Kai's arms.

Another 2 day's later

I had started to heal, I had received news that Bryan was sentenced to life in prison becos I was not the only woman he had attack, he had actually killed 2 out of the 10 girls he had attack.

Kai was glad that Ray had come to my rescue. I could actually walk around now, most of the pain had gone away and the bruise's had started to heal nicely.

Kai and Tala had actually become very protective of me along with the other guys in our group but Kai was the most protective, I reckon if he could he'd even follow me to the toilet.

0000

I was walking up the mall, Kai was by my side carrying a clothes bag of mine, he had offered to carry it for me.

I was just about to head in to a lingerie store, I needed some more bra's and a couple of underwear, but I stopped when I saw zia heading in our directions, I had no intention of fighting with her becos I was still in pain. so I continued to walk into the shop.

But I stopped when I heard her voice "hi Kai honey, what are you doing going in there with her, wouldn't you like to help me pick out some bra's and some thongs"?

I just about threw up, I turned around "back off zia I'm not in the mood"

She looked at smirked "well you look different don't you"

I glared at her "it was probably your sick twisted mind that did this to me"

She pretended to look offended "see Kai… she's so mean to me… she even tried to blame Bryan's bashing on me"

Kai looked at her "it probably was… come on Pan"

He helped me walk into the shop… zia just stood there and glared at me before storming off, I thought I heard her mumble something like 'this isn't over yet'

But I shrugged it off.

I had picked out three bra's but my leg's hurt so I had to sit down for a bit.

Kai was kneeling down messaging my ankles.

I looked at him "Kai you really don't have to do all of this for me… really you don't"

Kai looked up and smiled "I want you to get better faster so in order to do that I need to help you"

I looked at Kai and smiled "you're the best boyfriend Kai"

He looked at me then stood up a bit "you're the best girl friend", his lips pressed against mine.

Later on after I finished shopping Kai dropped me off at Tala's house since gramps still wasn't back yet.

I smiled at Kai "thanks" I gave him a quick kiss before heading inside.

Later that night I was lying on the couch, since there wasn't really any rooms.

I was sleeping in a knee high baggy off the shoulders dress type thing with boxers underneath.

I couldn't sleep so I headed up stairs. I gave a quite knock on Tala's door then slowly opened it, I popped my head in "ta…Tala you up"

He shot up in bed "oh it's only you… what's wrong"?

I gave a small smile "I'm sorry to wake you but I couldn't sleep… I don't like to be alone anymore"

Tala gave a small smiled, he lifted up some of the blanket and patted the bed.

I gave a smile "thanks Tala"

I shut the door and crawled into his bed, Tala laid back down and covered me with the blanket.

I snuggled up to hI'm for warmth "thanks for looking after me Tala… it helps a lot"

He nodded "anything to help a good friend out… now get some rest"

I nodded and closed my eyes then drifted asleep.

I woke up the next day from the light hitting my eye lids. I fell out of bed "ITAAAI"!

The door flew open and I saw Tala and Kai standing there puffed out and concerned.

I looked up and them and smiled "wow service…sorry to scare you but I fell out of bed and hurt my sore wrist, ankles and some bruises"

Kai sighed and helped me back up on to Tala's bed.

Tala smiled "sis said breakfast is ready"

I nodded and watched him leave.

Kai helped me out of bed then helped me down stairs.

I smiled and lent over to capture his lips but he pulled his head back then his lips connected with my neck, I laughed and struggled "Kai stop that"

I hope you enjoyed this story and it might be a while before I update but ideas are welcome


End file.
